


雏菊🌼的魔法3⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Series: 雏菊🌼的魔法 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 14:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 本梗来自Lofter水嫩嫩の金可爱 ，应该封你为梗王😁😁





	雏菊🌼的魔法3⃣️

那也比你选择的⋯有危险丢下你，自己逃跑的人强！  
“也不是不能一试。”男人咬牙切齿。  
如期而至的失望让Peter泄气，他默默咽下了询问 “现在我们不可以吗”的渴望。  
“如果⋯您不想我继续误会，”Peter捏紧拳头，阻止自己扑倒他的冲动，“就请只生活在您的世界，不要找我，别再见面，让我自生自灭吧。”  
望着男孩离去的背影，男人眼中只余深沉的痛，缓缓放下抓空的手。  
我只想用这双臂拥抱那副织细的身体，我想品尝他裸露的雪白肌肤的味道，我的眼睛无法从他身上移开，我喜欢他热情洋溢的声音，他的一切犹如为我贴身订制般恰好，对他的渴求让我疼痛，我想和他一起堕入无底深渊。  
可是Tony，为他想想，你不能。  
他是那样闪亮优秀的少年，他拥有你无法参与的光明未来，那里不应有你。你不能凝视他期待的眼，不能抚摸他温热的身体，不能用肮脏的欲 望污染他年轻的纯净灵魂。  
成熟地用爱给他划一道圈，你可以远远地站在圈外浇灌，围观他成长，甚至以此为荣。  
⋯他是你注定无法消费的唯一奢侈品。  
———————————————  
回到旅馆，Peter累极直接睡了过去。  
醒来时已经晚上8点多，胃里翻绞着饥饿，Peter下楼去吃饭，打电话问明Ned在哪里，过去和他汇合。  
原来大家刚回来不久，一起吃完饭顺便研究了今天下午发生的广场事件。  
没想到讨人厌的Flash竟然是Spider-man的铁粉！被刺了两句的Peter内心深处的自豪让他大度地原谅了Flash的酸话，没有费心回怼他。  
“昨晚发生了什么事？”Ned和Peter回房间的时候摸着脖子问，“为什么我完全没有印象？”  
“嗯？我很早就睡了，没发生什么事情。”Peter打开门，“明天就要离开了，今晚也早点睡吧！”  
“哦。”Ned也没多想，刷完牙就躺下，没一会儿就传来起伏的鼾声。  
Peter却辗转反侧难以入眠。  
昨晚⋯昨晚上你被Fury麻翻了，他还带我出去兜了个风，告诉我此行将会危机重重，他们此前被沙人玛格南（Magnum）攻击，这个团伙成员都不好惹，刚在多地惹出不小的麻烦。  
我的战衣白天毁损了，接下来的日子该怎么办呢？  
最糟糕的是我好像错过了不得了的机会。  
摸摸床头叠好的外套，Peter把脸埋进去深嗅着上面残留的清新的雏菊味道。  
喜欢一个人，是可以控制的吗？为什么只是闻到他的味道，我就觉的幸福呢？  
这情况正常吗？据我所知，不论男女老少，说起他的事情都难掩兴奋，所以，这感情有多深？是具有排他的唯一性吗？  
“Peter？你在听吗？”MJ歪头看着回神的Peter，再次确认。  
“啊？抱歉我昨晚没睡好。”Peter弯弯嘴角，“快到了吗？”  
“十点五十下车，还有十分钟。”MJ深深看了他一眼，“你的脸色的确不太好，一会吃完午饭先休息吧。”  
“我们打算去吃维也纳最好吃的炸猪排，MJ真厉害👍什么都知道。”Ned搂住Peter，笑得一脸暧昧。  
“这点我同意。”Peter笑笑，握紧了背包肩带。  
广场旁边号称维也纳最好吃的炸猪排座无虚席，服务员很傲娇地说我们只接待有预约的客人。  
一行人悻悻地离开，去了说好的旅舍。  
刚安顿好，就有人敲开Peter的房门。  
“您是Mr.Parker？”来人问，“这是有人送给您的礼物，请查收。”  
“谢谢。”Peter关上门，把巨大的包裹放到桌上打开。  
一套崭新的战衣，没有署名。  
豪华猪排套餐6份，正好是一小组的份量。  
“Wow，Mr.Stark对你真好！”Ned惊喜地看着猪排饭感慨，“我去叫大家吃饭！”  
Peter脸上青了又红，困扰了昨天整晚，激烈的思想斗争又白做了。  
长出了口气，拿起手机认命地给那人发信息。  
意料之中没有回复，Peter和大家一起大吃一顿，的确挺好吃的。  
休息一小时后，大家再次出了旅店游玩。  
女孩子们见到施华洛世奇旗舰店就走不动了，两层的店面，好多人都在买买买，四个男孩兴趣缺缺地随意看看，两个女孩子兴奋地楼上楼下跑。  
Ned示意Peter，MJ似乎看中一条手链，Peter摸摸鼻子上前说：“很漂亮，我买了送你吧！”  
MJ淡然一笑，道一声“我自己付”便翩然离开。  
Peter看着MJ的背影，觉得自己很没用，甚至不知道怎么讨女孩子开心。  
付完款，根据地图，6人到金色大厅参加了一个小时的导览团。每人八欧，两个女孩子硬是给杀价到7欧，由无奈的导游带领在音乐厅内转，详细地介绍了音乐厅的建筑和文化历史及新年音乐会的相关知识。  
出门和矗立的贝多芬雕像集体合影一张。  
接下来去了国会大厦，门口耸立着雅典娜女神雕像，庄严肃穆。照样合了影离开。  
乘着公交车抵达城市公园，继续音乐文化之旅。这里有镇园之宝施特劳斯小金人，刚刚重新修缮处理过，在夕阳下熠熠发光。  
由于在此仅停留一天时间，第二天一早就坐火车去布拉格，几人天刚擦黑就回了旅店。  
毫不意外，晚餐也被安排好了，吃完饭就各自休息。  
Peter收到了那人简短的“不客气”三个字，说不上来的失望。  
布拉格是个好地方。  
逃过二战的各种轰炸，古城保护完好。石头铺就的马路，历久弥新，圆润平滑，煞是好看。路旁每一幢建筑都值得驻足欣赏。  
大家在查理大桥旁拍出如画的美照，久久不愿离开。  
   在奇迹般的天文钟前仔细观察，满满赞叹又一一合影留念。  
相对这几处地方，山上皇宫就有点让人失望了。皇宫没什么内容，除了教堂和黄金小道，让人提不起兴致。  
黄金小道曾是铁匠铺一条街，还原了当年铁匠们的住宅。道旁小店里出售当地的一些工艺品，甚至还有加勒比海盗的提线木偶。  
随便进入的餐厅，饭菜一般，老板送的特色梨酒，味道很甜很辣，几人只略微品尝，全在欣赏漂亮的酒杯了。  
晚上回到旅馆看新闻报道美国山火肆虐，政府出动军警协助灭火，Peter感觉事情没那么简单，打电话给Happy，果然Avengers已经出动。  
这时突然地动山摇，窗外传来巨大的吼声，Peter与Ned对视一眼，果断挂了电话，翻找战衣。  
Fury翻窗进来，扔给Peter一套纯黑战衣，“快穿上它跟我走，没时间了！”  
Peter麻利地穿上衣服跳出窗外。


End file.
